Debrief about Trefoil
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - dimanche, septembre 07, 2014, 2:54 -------------------------------------------------------------- Prowl's Office (#2545Te) The room is filled with monitors. At the center is a rather large desk with datachips, keyboard, holo-projector. There is a locked file cabinet in the back and locker next to a small workbench alonmg the back wall. Type +Commands to see the room's commands. Outside> Prowl's Office intercom>Come in Punch Outside> Punch has left. Punch enters Prowl's Office. Prowl is working on dissecting the drone he brought back the other day. Looking for components that can be hacked for info or serial numbers which could indicate where it is from. Striding into the room Punch halts, standing to attention, and salutes. He's also grinning broadly with no effort whatsoever to disguise it in any way. "Objectives met, Sir!" Punch proudly announces. "Interesting motivational initiative Sir, it'll be especially interesting to hear your song choice. I'm here to debrief." Prowl raises an eyebrow...Damn that was fast but still one other objective tick-tock. I might be safe still. "Glad to hear it. Yes it was a calculated risk. We will see if it pays off." He motions to the chair "How did it go down and what did we learn?" Grin still unashamedly at full sail Punch says, "Not as planned. Then again how often do they? The asset eventually talked about her role supplying wepons to the insurgents and the name of the bigger player within the scene. Sterling. A peacemaker jet, also in the department, and she intimated that Flaxjax's group was one of the main groups being supplied. I've ensured she's safely relcoted to a new area with a new identity but I can find her again should we ever need her to testify or come back in for another reason." Prowl nods and knew Sterling was up to no good but did not know it was that bad. "So the money I took from her cache was to buy weapons? She was supposed to take that money to Sterling?" "Uncertain. As a witness she was particularly reluctant to talk about him. I suspect it was a payment to be taken to him. He's a control freak. Apparently likes to have power over people, has the corrupt officers sewn up, and she was badly in need of an out. She's not trained but is talented. She was taking a risk going up to the pocket but the risks of not doing so must've been worse. Only way that happens if pressure's applied." Punch says, remembering the slice of the razor wire on his neck. Still not quite repaired but . . . one thing at a time. Prowl nods and starts elaborating strategies. "Excellent work Punch as always. I will think on all of that and figure out our next move. I am curious as to what Chromia and Defcon will turn up. Also I need to send a message to that TPD officer Fray and thank him for his work and offer him a way out. Speaking of ways out...If you ever need to offer protection to a witness, you can send them to Retoris. The police there is 100% reliable and the city has no tensions and is under our protection." Punch nods, then winces at the slice in the back of his neck reopens, "I'll keep that in mind. Only other matter was Swoop. He partnered me on this and his actions, words and instincts were second to none. So, in the reports, the highest commendations should be sent his way. I couldn't have done this one without his superb support." Punch rubs the back of his neck after speaking. All true though. There's only one Swoop but boy are you glad when he's there with you. Prowl makes not of this "Glad to hear it. I will send word to Swoop and Arcee about this." His optics narrow "What happened to your neck?" "Trefoil started as more of a more hostile witness. She tried to slice through the back of my neck with razorwire. Nothing personal, I'm sure, and at the time she was scared. It'll heal. In fact I thought it had. I'll rest it and find a quiet time in medical for someone to seal the cut better. After I've had a smoke." Punch says. Outside> Arcee arrives from the Gravlift. Outside> Arcee has arrived. You hear a knock on the door from Office Lobby. Outside> Prowl's Office intercom>Come on in Arcee Outside> Arcee has left. Arcee enters Prowl's Office. Arcee steps inside. "Hello, gentlemen, I trust I'm not interrupting anything? ...If I am, let me know, because I can definitely return at a better time." Prowl has a briefcase full of shanix on a table, something that is being dissected on the workbench and he is currently sitting opposite Punch. "Not disturbing at all. In fact I was about to send you a memo but no need for that now that you are here. Please have a seat." Punch looks around, his hand going to the back of his neck briefly, and says, "No, not all. Good to see you Arcee." Arcee has a seat, for a moment staring over intently at the dissected thing on the workbench, which for whatever reason catches her attention quicker than the briefcase full of shanix. She gives Punch a smile, then has a seat. "You ready for me to send in the Dinos or the Wreckers, yet? ...I'm only halfway kidding about that, by the way," she tells Prowl. Prowl chuckles "Already did...No I am not kidding and this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Punch here went out last night and managed to get Trefoil. Swoop was his backup and he only had good words for Swoop's performance. Thought you would be happy to hear it and pass it on." "Oh, fantastic!" Arcee looks positively thrilled. "I hope things went smoothly, and I really hope that this Trefoil yields some good information." "It's true. Trefoil tried to run as soon as soon as she realised she wasn't alone." Punch says, "Without Swoop I'm not sure it would have went as smoothly as it did. He really deserves the credit for making last night a success. Especially as Trefoil was more of a hostile witness to begin with. As for what we found, Steling's the main player amongst the corrupt element in the police department" "Well, keep me in the loop as much as possible about Tarn, because now that we're onto the police corruption, the Decepticons may want to just run in there and defend the network they have in place," Arcee says. Prowl nods at Punch's statement. "The very same mech that did not look very cooperative. Now I am waiting on Defcon and Chromia before confirming the next move. I already have a rough plan but need Defcon ad Chromia's intel before I greenlight anything. Of course I will keep you in the loop." "What's that over there on the table? -- Oh, wait, that's the drone you mentioned in that report," Arcee answers her own question. "I've been looking for the space bug sample the Wreckers brought back without having to track down my XO...do you happen to know if Science has the bugs?" Prowl nods at the drone thing "Yes indeed the drone. I am taking it apart to see if I can find any manufacturing brand, serial number, anything that could tell me who it belongs to." He shakes his head "I heard some (he avoids saying crazy) talk about space bugs and all. I imagine Science has the bugs. Who in science is that's the question. You might want to ring Brainstorm or Crosscheck for that." "As crazy as this sounds, this might end up being a more significant problem than Tarn," Arcee notes. "But I'll get back to you on that. I spoke with Brainstorm, but he didn't seem to know. I suspect Wheeljack took those things right when the Wreckers returned." Punch pauses for a moment. Not only are space bugs anything he was previously aware of, they're also not something he's really trained for. He could be wrong but it has been a long time since he was asked to question insectoids devoid of intelligence. You say, "I think the whole space bugs thing will be in your court Arcee. Intel is pretty tied up but if you really need a hand for a quick scouting mission I am sure we can spare some people." "Hmm, lovely," Arcee quips, then she smiles slightly. "Turns out I'm not a huge fan of bugs. So if my department has to double as exterminators, then I think we'll be exterminating with extreme prejudice." Prowl checks his roster on the datapad and frowns a bit. "Tarn is your first concern Punch. The game is moving faster every day. If you have time and it does not require you to be away a significant amount of time sure." He turns to Arcee "From a quick glance at the intel roster and those not involved in the Tarn op. I could spare Hound, Bumblebee and Wraith." Sandstorm enters Prowl's Office. "Prowl's right, Punch, I mean yes, this absolutely concerns me," Arcee says, "But right now we need to deal with the threat at our doorstep, not the threat that's breems away. I don't much like the sound of what's gotten back to me, though, with the EDC and the Wreckers both dealing with these...bugs...and saying they're something to be concerned about." "In any case if there's something I can do that'd help I'll do what I can." Punch says, He already lives two working lives as it is. Finding time's never been a problem. "In regards to Tarn though Sir, any further forward as to the Decepticon endgame? I mean they're not going to just wait for this to boil over into a fully fledged conflict. Any ideas what they're going to do to escalate this?" Someone said Wreckers. Which really means very little, but since one happened to be walking past the office door and heard the word being used, well it would be rude for Sandstorm not to pop his head in and say hi when his groups name was mentioned right? So that's what he does, pops through the door saying, "Hey, someone call for the Wreckers? I can give Defcon and Roadbuster a call to come round if you need them?" Prowl checks his datapad "Well thanks to you we know the Decepticons are bringing weapons and propaganda in. Thanks to our agent in Tarn we know the Decepticons are making recruitment effort and trying to establish links with the Tarn underground." He skips to another page "If we can stop the Tarn underground...the Decepticons WILL be forced to act in the open. I do not know what their next step is but the key is the Tarn underground." Arcee grins as Sandstorm just strolls right into the office. "Oh, I know you could," she quips with a smirk. "But what I'm trying to do at the moment is locate those bug bodies you guys brought back from Vex. I want to make sure Science is already investigating these things, in the event that we end up having to deal with a swarm in this system. From the sounds of it, this sounds a little bit more than a mere annoyance." Nodding, then wishing he hadn't Punch says, "Understood. You know if there's anything else I hear from outside sources though you'll be the first to know." Pointing at the former recon bird on the table Punch asks, "Any luck there?" If there wasn't a grin on Sandstorms face already, there is as he recalls the bug encounter, now that was fun times. "Well can't speak for the others, but the ones I grabbed should have been sent to the science geeks." Not that he delivered them personally, he was too busy getting fixed up, afterall the more time spent smashed up the less time spent finding more dangerous times. "I was actually going to speak to someone about getting a team together to go back and investigate further, afterall the big giant centipede thing went back underground, so we should follow it down there. For information of course. And more samples." For science of course, that's the only reason Sandstorm would be suggesting taking a team into the bowls of a planet filled with creatures that tried to eat him and the other Wreckers, and who knows what other amazingly dangerous things. Prowl shakes his head "Not yet. Finished very carefully dismantling it. Now I need to analyze, categorize and follow the trail of each part that could yield result." "Hmm, okay. Well, thanks for bringing a few of them back, because if they're anything like Roadbuster says they are, we don't need them migrating here. We need to have a way of stopping them cold if they reach our system," Arcee says, deciding that she'll just have to shake down the 'Sandstorm of Science' for more answers...Wheeljack, natch. "Well, hopefully the answers come sooner rather than later. Sir? Was there anything else? As I could do with somewhere I can smoke and preferably kill off this . . . nothing . . . with a 'Name Redacted' or two." Punch says as the the deprevation of cigs and the irritation of his sliced neck team up to make staying seated more uncomfortable than before. As he picks up on the other topic being discussed, Sandstorm feels he has to ask, "I wasn't interrupting you guys, and lady? Though if you want a hand with Tarn I could always swing past. I hear they have a decent bar or two there." Cause Sandstorm is obviously the bar hopping sort of mech, really. Prowl waves off Sandstorm's suggestion "Not yet my friend. For now we must avoid are in the gathering phase. The Decepticons have not made any overt moves inside the city yet but it might come to that. We will keep your name handy." He looks up at Punch. "Maybe I will join you. We will see." "Hm, maybe I'll join you guys in a bit, if I can't track down Wheeljack," Arcee says. "It would definitely beat another cycle of paperwork. See you later, maybe in Tarn or at Maccadam's." With that, she strolls out, back toward her own office. Arcee walks out of Prowl's Office. From outside the office> Arcee has arrived. From outside the office> Arcee moves west to the Military Offices. From outside the office> Arcee has left. Standing, Punch smiles and says, "I'll see you there and stand the first round." As he walks to the door Punch says to Sandstorm, "More the merrier. Feel free to have one on me too." With that, and rubbing his neck again for good measure, Punch leaves. Punch walks out of Prowl's Office. From outside the office> Punch has arrived. From outside the office> Punch moves to the Gravlift. From outside the office> Punch has left. And everyone heads off, Sandstorm finds himself in Prowls office alone. "Well, if everyone else is leaving. I'll find someone to authorise that mission back to the Quintessa system. He gives a loose salute at Prowl before heading off too. Sandstorm walks out of Prowl's Office. From outside the office> Sandstorm has arrived. Prowl nods at both as they are leaving the office. "Like I said, might catch you guys later." He goes back to work on his dissected drone. From outside the office> Sandstorm moves to the Office of Autobot Leader. From outside the office> Sandstorm has left. From outside the office> Sandstorm arrives from the Office of Autobot Leader. From outside the office> Sandstorm has arrived. From outside the office> Sandstorm moves to the Gravlift. From outside the office> Sandstorm has left. Prowl punches a few keys on the computer and closes the office door. Door sealed (Conversation is secured once more) This room is no longer broadcasting. Prowl punches a few keys on the computer, the metal bolt slides into locked position with a loud *CLANK* and a small hum can be heard as the magnetic lock powers up sealing the room up. Door Locked ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *